In The Past
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: O que restou foi apenas o passado.


**Aviso:** Essa fic tem cenas fortes de sexo, palavras fortes de violência e de sexo, e palavrões. Não curte, não leia! Todos foram avisados, e caso receba alguma review com mimimis sobre essas coisas do aviso, vou usar a delicadeza que algumas pessoas que me conhecem sabem que eu tenho. Então, vai de mimimi, aperta o X ou Alt+F4.

Nome: In The Past

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: One-shot

Gênero: Drama

Classificação: M [b]**(Muito M Mesmo)**[/b]

Personagens/Casais: Fenrir/Pansy

Capa da fic: (só tirar os espaços) http: / / i111 .photobucket .com / albums / n152 / flavia-hpx / Capas / inthepast .jpg

**Itens:** _Fenrir Greyback, Medo, Gritos de Dor e Sinos Tocando_.

**Bônus:** - Se: _medo, Fenrir Greyback, sinos tocando e gritos de dor_ interagirem.

**NB:** Tudo bem, aí vai a melhor parte da fic. Como sempre ficou surreal. Como sempre Fla se superou. Como sempre eu amei betar essa fic. Como sempre vocês vão amar lê-la.

**N.A.:** _Fic enviada para o challenge de Solidão, mestrado pela Tainara Black. A fic é AU, mas é mais ou menos a história HP, mas pra entender de verdade você vai ter que ler. Não preciso dizer que é insana, absurda e tem inspiração na cena NC da fic 3 Heroish Days da Tainara. Quem não leu, faz o favor e leia, é perfeita._

_Obrigadinha Cora por betar e M. Cherry por fazer a capa. Amo ambas demais!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**In The Past**

_por Doomsday_

_"Fenrir, vou me casar em pouco tempo."_

_"Não lembro de ter lhe perguntado algo, Parkinson." Gemeu enterrando-se no corpo dela por trás, vendo-a arquear contra sua mão que espalmava-se nas costas de pele clara demais._

_"Pare!"_

_"Quando estiver satisfeito."_

Recostou-se, observando a janela do pequeno cômodo que estava. O cheiro de sexo estava pelo quarto, enrolado nos lençóis, preso em seu corpo. Levou o cigarro à boca, tragando, soltando a fumaça com força. As lembranças o assaltavam todos os dias. As malditas lembranças. As lembranças do corpo _dela_, da boca _dela_, do sexo _dela_. Não. Tragou outra vez, recostando-se na poltrona, ouvindo os passo da prostituta deixarem o banheiro, indo em sua direção. Fechou os olhos, imaginando que os passos eram _dela_. Sentiu o corpo reagir às lembranças. Abriu os olhos, vendo a prostituta dar um passo para trás, assustada. Sorriu enquanto tragava mais uma vez; adorava o medo nos olhos delas. Estava nu, assim como ela. Pagara pela noite, e a teria a noite toda.

"Ajoelhe-se."

Viu a garota hesitar, mas ajoelhar-se. E ela fez o que tinha que fazer sem ter que pedir. Fechou os olhos e tragou mais uma vez. Sua mente fazendo lembranças voltarem. As lembranças do começo. Do fim da 'Guerra'. De Pansy Parkinson.

_Observou como o sol estava alto, como o dia estava quente e como os gritos não diminuíam. Respirou fundo, acendendo um cigarro, observando como a mulher à sua frente para divertir-se até demais torturando aquele homem acorrentado. Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Bellatrix tinha vários parafusos a menos. Encostou-se na parede, Voldemort, o chefe, estava sentado em uma poltrona no fundo do cômodo olhando Bellatrix torturar o homem por informações._

_"Greyback?" Tragou enquanto observava seu chefe por detrás da fumaça fina que saía de sua boca. "Vá até esse local que nosso _querido_ amigo disse e veja quais dessas famílias ainda estão realmente com o pensamento neutro."_

_Fenrir assentiu devagar, virando-se e saindo do cômodo, ajeitando o casaco no corpo. Desceu as escadas fumando, pensando no que tinha que fazer. Chegou na rua, o sol esquentando seu corpo por debaixo do casaco; mas não poderia tirá-lo, as armas estavam no coldre. Terminou o cigarro, jogando-o na rua e entrando no carro. O local que o homem torturado dissera não era longe, e sabia que apenas uma família naquela região continuava neutra na 'Guerra' que acontecia. Dirigiu devagar, passando por casas, mercados, pessoas. Fenrir não via a hora de começar a trabalhar. Sabia que Voldemort o mandara para 'convencer' essa família de que eles deveriam ficar do lado de Voldemort; e Fenrir era ótimo nisso._

_Sorriu, encostando o carro no meio-fio, descendo e vendo a casa branca em que deveria entrar. Olhou para os lados, algumas pessoas o observavam, seu rosto era conhecido. Seu rosto era temido. Sorriu ainda mais com isso. Olhou para trás, do outro lado da rua estava uma igreja, logo os sinos tocariam, seria meio-dia. Ajeitou novamente o casaco, sorrindo e subindo os poucos degraus que levavam à casa dos Parkinson._

"Mais rápido." Disse para a garota, vendo-a olhá-lo de baixo com medo, mas obedecer. Fechou os olhos. Os pensamentos voavam de encontro aquele dia. Tragou mais uma vez, correndo a mão livre até os cabelos da garota, enroscando os dedos nos fios, puxando e empurrando o rosto dela de encontro a seu corpo, fazendo-a engasgar. Pouco importou-se, continuou fazendo, querendo ver-se livre da sensação que parecia estar presa em seus ombros, curvando seu corpo. Aquela sensação de que poderia estar com uma, duas, quinze, trinta, cem mulheres, rodeado de pessoas, e sempre, _sempre_ estaria sozinho. _Ela_ não estava ali. Tinha que sentir qualquer coisa para não sentir aquilo. Abriu os olhos, as lembranças afundaram-no outra vez.

_Seu pé abriu a porta com um estrondo, arrombando-a. Os donos da casa logo apareceram, assustados. Passos rápidos se fizeram ouvir no andar de cima. Olhou no alto da escada; uma adolescente. Sorriu, fechando a porta arrombada, empurrando-a com força contra o batente e voltando-se para olhar os donos da casa, parados perto da porta da sala._

_"Veja veja, os Parkinson. Que prazer encontrá-los em casa. Precisamos... conversar." Sorriu e voltou seus olhos para a escada, vendo a adolescente no último degrau, observando os pais. "Garota, desça."_

_"Não, Pansy, fique aí." Fenrir virou os olhos para o patriarca, mirando-o enquanto sorria pelo canto da boca, puxando uma das armas e apontando para o homem._

_"Ou desce, _Pansy_ ou o papai terá quatro ou cinco buracos novos no corpo." Olhou-a descer as escadas devagar, os passos firmes. Ela não parecia ter medo de si, porém, poderia nem ao menos saber quem ele era. Sorriu, vendo o que ela vestia. "Belos trajes, garota. Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a não ficar rodando em casa de calcinha?"_

_"Pode parar de apontar a arma para ele, já estou aqui. E sim, ela ensinou, mas prefiro ignorar o que ela diz."_

_Fenrir deixou uma risada alta escapar, e ela lembrava demais latidos. A garota era abusada, tinha que concordar; mas logo mudaria isso. Abaixou a arma, mas então, levantou-a novamente, apontando-a para o peito da garota na ponta da escada._

_"Aparentemente você é bem desbocada. Tem idéia de quem eu sou, menina?" Queria ver o medo nos olhos dela, mas não via. Ela não estava com medo, ou estava escondendo muito bem. Fenrir odiava quando isso acontecia._

_"Fenrir Greyback, assassino de Voldemort. Eu leio os jornais."_

_A resposta dela fez Greyback rir e aproximar-se, vendo pelo canto dos olhos azuis os pais dela moverem-se, como que querendo defender a filha. Olhou-os, balançando a cabeça, negando. Voltou a olhar para a garota, vendo-a ainda com a mesma pose, o mesmo nariz arrebitado, o mesmo modo de enfrentá-lo sem medo. E ela sabia quem ele era. _Tinha_ que injetar medo dentro dela._

_"Não está com medo?" Continuou apontando a arma para o peito dela. Viu-a negar balançando a cabeça. "Mas vai ficar." Viu a sobrancelha dela levantar-se em desafio. Seu sangue ferveu. Ensinaria uma lição para essa garotinha de calcinhas rosas e meias coloridas._

Despejou-se dentro da boca da garota, empurrando a cabeça dela o mais para baixo possível. A boca quente dela em nada comparava-se a boca quente _dela_; mas escondia aquela sensação. Empurrou-a com a mão para que se afastasse de seu corpo, olhando-a seriamente, terminando de fumar. Ela continuou no chão, observando-o, temendo-o. Ele ainda era temido. E por isso a sensação de sempre estar sozinho ocupava sua mente vinte e quatro horas por dia.

"Some daqui." Viu-a levantar-se rápida, pegando as roupas e saindo do quarto, trocando-se no caminho. Já tinha pago adiantado. Respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. A lembrança do começo, da calcinha rosa e meias coloridas faziam Fenrir querer quebrar todo o quarto. E começou a fazer exatamente isso, enquanto mais uma vez a lembrança de Pansy ocupava sua mente.

_Empurrou ambos os pais dela no armário abaixo da escada, vendo a mulher chorar e o pai pedir para que não matasse a filha deles. A garota porém continuou na escada, olhando-o com os mesmos olhos desinteressados. Fenrir começava a achar aquilo irritante. Faria com que ela começasse a agir de outro modo. Encostou-se na porta do armário onde trancara os Parkinson e falou, sorrindo e observando a adolescente._

_"Vamos fazer assim: vou contar ao Lord que vocês vão mudar de idéia e vão financiar a 'empresa' dele, e em troca não machuco sua preciosa filha." Fenrir viu-a levantar uma sobrancelha em desafio. Guardou a arma, uma idéia surgindo em sua mente. Trancou a porta do armário, ouvindo as batidas desesperadas dos pais dela. "Melhor, não vou machucar _muito_ a filha de vocês."_

_Aproximou-se dela, passando a mão pelos cabelos cinza, vendo-a observá-lo dentro dos olhos. Adoraria ver aqueles castanhos cheios de medo. E faria isso acontecer._

_"Leve esse belo traseiro de volta para seu quarto. Agora!"_

_Viu-a virar-se, subindo as escadas sem ao menos olhar para trás para ver o que ele faria. Fenrir sorriu, puxando um cigarro, pegando o isqueiro e acendendo. Ele iria divertir-se com isso. Subiu as escadas, fazendo barulho suficiente para que os pais soubessem que ele estava subindo as escadas atrás da garota. Sabia que isso deixaria qualquer um desesperado. Viu-a entrando em um cômodo e entrou atrás, vendo-a parada no meio do tapete branco com pêlos que lembravam um cachorro. Tragou, jogando as cinzas no chão._

_"Você é realmente abusada, não garota?"_

_"Não sei, você que está falando." Tragou enquanto a via cruzar os braços, respirando fundo, impaciente. "Olha, se vai me matar, vai logo. Se vai me estuprar, vai logo também. Odeio esperar."_

_Riu da frase dela. Nunca encontrara ninguém com ela antes, e isso pareceu despertar o lado que Fenrir sabia que era a pior coisa em si. Aquele lado que adorava o medo nas mulheres enquanto as fodia, que adorava ouvir os gritos dos torturados, que gostava de ver a cena do crime antes de deixá-la, gravando-a na mente. O lado dele que queria jogar aquela garotinha, de no máximo 17 anos, na cama e fodê-la até cansar e depois matá-la com as próprias mãos._

_"Então você não gosta de esperar?" Tragou mais uma vez._

_"Não."_

_"E o que te faz pensar que vou matá-la ou estuprá-la?"_

_"Não subiu comigo aqui pra contar segredos, foi?" A pergunta sarcástica dela irritou Fenrir ainda mais. Jogou o cigarro no chão, pisando e entrando no quarto, vendo-a levantar aquele nariz fino como que o desafiando ainda mais._

_"Quer que seus pais escutem ou prefere que eu feche a porta?"_

_"Fará diferença o que eu quero?" Viu a morena perguntar, descruzando os braços e fechando as mãos em punhos. Greyback pensou que se ela resolvesse lutar com ele, tudo ficaria mais interessante._

_"Não. Na verdade, com a porta aberta eles vão escutar mais alto. Você vai gritar de qualquer jeito."_

Parou no meio do quarto, respirando com força. A poltrona estava destruída, a mesa, a cadeira, parte da cabeceira da cama e os travesseiros estavam em pedaços. Sua raiva era imensa. Pansy não estava ali, Pansy estava longe, e as lembranças a traziam para perto. Mas traziam também aquela sensação de que nunca mais sentiria-se bem. A sensação de solidão que Fenrir sabia nunca ter sentido antes de encontrar aquela menininha de calcinhas rosas e meias coloridas. A sensação de que sem ela, o vazio tinha seu nome escrito e estava apenas esperando-o desistir de tudo. Jogou-se na cama. O corpo ainda nu não ligava para o frio. Queria não ter mandado a prostituta embora, agora ao menos teria um corpo pra usar.

Passou a mão no rosto, a barba por fazer incomodando. Não ligou pra isso. Sorriu pelo canto da boca, Pansy gostava da barba por fazer. Dizia que ela arranhava suas costas e que ela gostava disso. Balançou a cabeça, quanto mais pensava, mais vazio, sozinho, patético Fenrir sentia-se. Respirou fundo, segurando seu membro, movendo a mão contra ele. Pensar em Pansy e na primeira vez que a teve apenas o fazia ficar duro, ao ponto de doer. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, sozinho isso seria triste de se fazer, mas faria mesmo assim.

_Segurou os cabelos dela, puxando o rosto dela de encontro ao seu, beijando-a. Sentiu a boca dela abrir-se, a língua quente tocar seus lábios. Fenrir afastou-se, olhando-a nos olhos._

_"Vai aproveitar isso também, garotinha?"_

_"Qual é a sua? Fica me chamando de garotinha quando está pronto para me foder. Qual é, tem tara por crianças?" A pergunta dela fez com que ele risse na cara dela, os dedos fechando-se com força contra os fios claros._

_"Não, não gosto de crianças, apesar de você ser uma." Empurrou-a contra o chão, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos. Por um segundo viu medo nos olhos dela; sorriu disso. "Crianças não sentem medo quando deveriam, por isso se fodem tanto." Levou as mãos até o cinto da calça, abrindo-o, olhando no rosto da adolescente um medo surgindo bem devagar. Sorriu ainda mais disso. "Onde está sua vontade agora, garotinha?"_

_Viu os olhos castanhos dela subirem de suas mãos para seus olhos e viu o medo dentro deles. Era aquilo. Aquilo pareceu acordar aquele animal absurdo dentro de si, aquele animal que adorava sangue, adorava violência, brutalidade. Aquele animal que trabalhava tão bem para Voldemort. Terminou de abrir a calça, abaixando-a brevemente e abaixando a boxer também, vendo os olhos da garota descerem até seu membro._

_"Acho que sabe o que fazer com isso, não?" Riu do desespero dela. Segurou novamente os cabelos dela, aproximando-a de seu corpo, o hálito quente dela em seu membro o fez gemer alto, e olhá-la com medo foi ainda melhor. "Vamos, garota. Comece."_

_E viu lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos castanhos cheios de medo. Sorriu disso, queria perguntar onde estava a coragem dela agora, mas então sentiu a boca dela envolver-lhe, com força, e observou-a. Os olhos castanhos estavam fechados, apertados, e a boca trabalhava em si, com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Fenrir inclinou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo, aproveitando. Ela estava com medo, sentia-a tremer, e ela estava chorando, ouvia os soluços sufocados por seu membro dentro da boca dela. Empurrou a cabeça dela para frente, contra si, fazendo-a engasgar. Puxou-a de si, empurrando-a na cama._

_"Com medo, garotinha?"_

_Ela não respondeu. Ela não disse nada. Na verdade, viu-a apenas limpar a boca com as costas da mão, lágrimas ainda escorrendo dos olhos, o medo estampado no rosto. Observou-a. Ainda não era medo suficiente, mas faria com que fosse o contrário. Faria com que ela tivesse medo. Muito medo. Aproximou-se, colocando um dos joelhos no colchão, entre as pernas dela, empurrando-a na cama pelo ombro._

_"O que foi, _Pansy_, o gato comeu sua língua?"_

_Ela cuspiu. Pegou em seu peito, em sua camisa. Aquilo irritou Fenrir profundamente. Era hora de parar de brincar e começar a trabalhar. Faria com que ela gritasse, com que ela chorasse e que o sofrimento dela convencesse os pais a financiarem Voldemort. Sua mão fez contato com o rosto dela, fazendo-a gemer de dor, o rosto colado no colchão. Sabia que a tinha machucado, sabia que ela agora teria mais medo de si._

_"Vamos, garotinha, enfrente-me mais uma vez."_

_Incitou-a, mas ela apenas virou o rosto em sua direção novamente. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos castanhos amedrontados, um filete de sangue escorria do canto esquerdo da boca. A vermelhidão começava a aparecer na bochecha de pele clara demais. Espalmou a mão na parte interna da coxa dela, subindo rapidamente, chegando entre as pernas. Gemeu com isso. Um sino tocou perto. O grito dela rasgou o quarto. Sorriu. Fenrir adorava ouvir esses gritos._

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Fenrir odiava lembrar-se dela. Era ridículo. Era patético. Lembrava-se de cada grito, cada choro, cada palavrão que ela dissera. E agora era apenas o silêncio. O maldito silêncio que ocupava tudo. Ocupava sua mente. Ocupava o espaço ao seu redor, ocupava a vida que vivia. Sem Parkinson, Fenrir sabia bem que o silêncio era a única coisa que continuaria acontecendo. Sorriu. Ela era uma garotinha de 17 anos, de calcinhas rosas e meias coloridas. Mas era _sua_ garotinha de calcinhas rosas e meias coloridas.

Sorriu. _Sua_ garotinha. Soltou-se, levantando-se e pegando outro cigarro, indo para perto da janela, olhando para fora, vendo a cidade no escuro. Ainda era madrugada, demoraria para chegar a manhã. Demoraria para o barulho do mundo voltar. E aquele silêncio lembrava Parkinson. Aquele silêncio lembrava tudo que acontecera. O silêncio lembrava que ela não estava ali.

"Você é patético, Greyback. Patético."

Tragou, a fumaça batendo no vidro, voltando em seu rosto. A lembrança do rosto dela voltando em sua mente.

"Patético."

_Sentou-se na poltrona ao canto, ouvindo os gritos e as batidas na porta do armário debaixo da escada. Os gritos dos Parkinson no andar de baixo chegavam até ali abafados, Fenrir fumava e sorria. Olhou na direção da cama, vendo-a sentada na cama, de frente para si. A boca sangrava, um dos olhos estava inchado, arroxeando rapidamente. Os cabelos bagunçados, a única peça de roupa inteira no corpo dela eram as meias coloridas. Sorriu mais ajeitando-se na poltrona, arrumando a excitação dentro da calça. A garotinha gritara por vários minutos, mas parecia que não estava mais com medo. Mas para Fenrir a satisfação fora plena. Ela sentira medo, ela chorara, gritara, xingara, e sentira. Tinha plena certeza que os pais dela estavam convencidos a mudarem de lado, a ajudarem Voldemort agora. Olhou-a puxar os joelhos para cima, apoiando o queixo nele, reclamando de dor. Sorriu mais uma vez, tragando e soltando a fumaça devagar pelos lábios com gosto de sangue. Ela o olhava nos olhos. Aqueles olhos castanhos que estavam com medo minutos antes, aqueles olhos que deixaram lágrimas caírem pelo que ele fazia com ela._

_"Sentiu medo então, garotinha?"_

_"Foda-se, Greyback."_

_"Que boca suja. Deveria lhe ensinar uma lição." Sorriu e tragou, olhando-a levantar a cabeça, semicerrando os olhos, nervosa. Riu disso, seu riso novamente parecendo com latidos. "Vai enfrentar-me agora? Será divertido."_

_Fenrir a viu levantar da cama, o corpo à mostra. Sabia que ela não dava a mínima para isso agora, ele já vira tudo, apesar de não ter feito tudo que queria. Não, aquilo não fazia parte do serviço. Apenas lhe dera alguns tapas, alguns socos, marcando-a, deixando-a com vergonha enquanto tirava a roupa e ameaçava estuprá-la, fazendo-a gritar e os pais ficarem com medo do que acontecia ali. Não, não precisava estuprar adolescentes para ter o que queria, conseguia aquilo de graça. Tragou novamente vendo-a aproximar-se, parando ao lado de seu braço direito na poltrona._

_"Você é patético, Greyback. Ridículo." Levantou a mão e viu-a encolher-se temendo um tapa no rosto; riu disso. Porém, ela continuou a falar. "Fica excitado batendo em mulheres, em _crianças_, como você diz. E pra quê? Seu chefe vale tanto assim? Seu chefe vale tudo o que faz por ele?"_

_"Cala a boca, garota, você nem ao menos sabe o que é o mundo pra falar essas coisas." Tragou e soltou a fumaça, vendo-a inclinar-se, puxando o cigarro de seus dedos, colocando-o nos lábios machucados. Deixou-a tragar, soltar a fumaça e oferecer o cigarro de volta. Levantou-se rápido, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dela, segurando os fios claros e apertando-os com força, fazendo-a gemer de dor. Sorriu. Essa garotinha era uma confusão até para ela mesma. Entretanto, quando foi falar com ela, ouviu-a dizer:_

_"Me mostra."_

_"O que?" Pegou o cigarro da mão dela, tragando-o e apagando-o no braço da poltrona, voltando-se para olhá-la._

_"Me mostra seu mundo. Você parece divertir-se nele."_

_Fenrir riu. Riu muito enquanto segurava o cabelo dela, seu punho balançando devagar a cabeça de Pansy enquanto olhava-a de cima. Ele nunca vira tanta coragem e estupidez em uma só pessoa. Balançou a cabeça, olhando-a, vendo aquele rosto cheio de medo até alguns minutos atrás, sério como a morte. Abaixou seu rosto até bem perto do dela, sua boca bem perto da dela, sentindo o hálito com cheiro de sangue escapando em lufadas quentes._

_"Você não tem idéia do que está falando, garotinha. Meu mundo não é uma brincadeira."_

_"Me mostra. Me leva com você." Ficou sério. De onde ela tirara a idéia de que ele a queria no mundo dele? Viu-a mirá-lo seriamente e pouco entendeu quando as mãos dela correram seus braços, chegando em seu pescoço e puxando seu rosto de encontro ao dela. Quando sentiu aqueles lábios finos e frios de encontro aos seus, empurrou-a para longe, vendo-a cair no chão sentada e ódio nos olhos._

_"Qual é a sua idéia, hein? Não sou um bad boy que você sai por aí exibindo para seus amigos, menina. Meu trabalho é minha vida. Vivo para trabalhar para Voldemort. Mato, espanco e injeto medo nas veias de qualquer babaca que ele mandar. Isso inclui você e sua família riquinha." Viu-a levantar-se devagar, pouco importando-se de ainda estar sem roupa alguma, a não ser as meias coloridas. "Não sou um casinho, garota. Você não tem idéia de quem eu sou."_

_"Não! _Você_ não tem idéia de quem _eu_ sou!" Levantou uma sobrancelha para isso. Decidiu deixá-la continuar, ver até onde ia. "Eu não quero exibir você pra ninguém, não quero que você seja caso algum. Quero apenas sumir daqui. Quero viver seu mundo. Eu _quero _viver o que você vive, seja o que for."_

_"Você não tem idéia do que é isso, menina, não fale merda."_

_"Eu vou te achar."_

_"É uma ameaça?" Divertiu-se com a frase dela._

_"Não, uma maldita promessa." Riu disso enquanto saia do quarto e descia as escadas devagar, batendo os pés com força, querendo que os Parkinson escutassem. Chegando no andar inferior bateu na porta do armário, ouvindo duas exclamações de susto. "Vou avisar Voldemort que passarão no escritório dele amanhã de manhã com um cheque para financiar seus negócios. Caso contrário, volto antes do almoço. É melhor estarem aqui."_

_Com isso saiu da casa, olhando o sol ainda quente e a igreja com muitas pessoas na frente, prontas para entrarem, assistirem a missa, rezarem para serem absolvidas de seus pecados. Riu disso enquanto entrava no carro; que rezassem pelos seus também._

Fenrir viu a lua brilhar por detrás das nuvens no céu escuro. Londres à noite era uma visão para nunca se esquecer. Fenrir adorava a lua-cheia. Era como se tudo dentro de si libertasse e só parasse na manhã seguinte. Mas naquela noite, naquela noite em particular, nada estava mais liberto que a solidão. Nada estava mais liberto que a promessa que ouvira daquela boca inocente.

"É, Pansy, você me fodeu."

Um ano. Fenrir sabia que fazia um maldito ano desde aquela promessa. Desde que batera em Pansy. Desde que ameaçara os Parkinson. Desde que ouvira nas ruas naquela noite que ela fugira de casa. E Fenrir sabia, de algum modo, que ela viria atrás de si. Nunca achara que ela realmente cumpriria a promessa. Mas ele não conhecia Pansy. Ele não sabia quanta falta ela faria. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto ela levaria dele quando fosse embora. Porém, hoje, um ano depois, Fenrir, o assassino que trabalhava para Voldemort, o homem que as pessoas temiam, o homem que os políciais não conseguiam prender, o homem que injetava mais medo que qualquer um, na veia das pessoas, tinha perdido parte da alma para uma garotinha de 17 anos de calcinhas rosas e meias coloridas. Voltou a quebrar o que restara do quarto enquanto as lembranças voltavam a inundar o silêncio.

_Greyback encostou-se na parede do fundo do bar observando. Naquela manhã, Voldemort o chamara no escritório. Odiava entrar lá. As pessoas estavam sempre arrumadas, sempre engravatadas, e Fenrir sempre usando calça jeans, camisa preta, casaco surrado para esconder as armas e botas. Passou as mãos nos cabelos quando entrou no escritório, sorrindo do olhar de medo que a secretária sempre lhe dava. Viu os Parkinson na sala, a mãe amparada pelo pai. Sorriu. Já tinha plena idéia do porquê deles estarem ali, mas deixou Voldemort falar. Tragou de seu cigarro quase no fim, ainda ouvindo as palavras de Voldemort dentro de sua mente:_

"Greyback, essas caras pessoas dizem que você levou a filha deles. É verdade?"

_Fenrir sorriu. O cinismo na voz de Voldemort era detectável por qualquer pessoa, mas os Parkinson não falaram nada. Apenas respondeu que não e saiu da sala quando o chefe balançou a cabeça. Não sabia qual fora o resultado daquela conversa, pouco importava-se. Pansy Parkinson era a última coisa que estava em sua mente agora. Era noite de lua-cheia. A primeira. Fenrir adorava noites assim. Bebeu um gole da Vodka do copo cristalino em sua mão esquerda, dando o último trago no cigarro, antes de jogá-lo no chão e pisar. Ninguém vinha para perto de si, ninguém ousava dizer nada. Sorriu pelo canto da boca com isso; era ótimo ser temido. Principalmente hoje._

_A mesa de bilhar era rodeada por três mulheres; duas jogavam. Apenas uma delas era de seu interesse. Observou-a dar a volta na mesa, ficando de costas pra si, inclinando o corpo por sobre a mesa para acertar uma tacada. Fenrir sorriu terminando a Vodka no copo e deu um passo na direção dela; entretanto seus olhos azuis captaram cabelos claros a entrarem pela porta da frente. Virou seu rosto naquela direção, uma sobrancelha levantada e os lábios repuxados em um sorriso malicioso. O medo que injetara nas veias da pequena Parkinson não fora suficiente. Desistiu da morena na mesa de bilhar, tinha algo a resolver agora._

_Andou na direção dela, vendo-a lhe fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida, cruzando os braços. Sorriu. Definitivamente nunca tinha encontrado ninguém que fosse tão corajoso e tão estúpido ao mesmo tempo. Não disse nada, apenas segurou-a pelo braço com força, arrastando-a para fora do bar, longe dos olhares das testemunhas e saiu para a rua. Chegou em seu carro, abriu a porta e jogou-a no banco, ouvindo um gemido de dor dela. Entrou pela porta do motorista, ligando o carro, sem olhar mais nenhuma vez para ela. Apenas dirigiu._

_"Para onde vai me levar?" Não respondeu a pergunta dela. Fenrir estava pensando. "O que vai fazer comigo?" Um sorriso malicioso escapou por seus lábios; sabia que ela tinha visto. "Não precisa mais me bater, não?" Não respondeu novamente, começando a acelerar o carro. "Responda alguma porra de uma pergunta."_

_O barulho das costas de sua mão contra o maxilar dela foi o último barulho que foi feito dentro do carro. Ela agora segurava o rosto como se ele fosse cair, e Fenrir pouco importava-se que conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue que saia da boca dela. Assim, ao menos, ela ficaria em silêncio. Virou várias ruas, pensando, e então parou em uma rua deserta, mas sabia que ela reconheceria a rua. Olhou para a janela, no outro lado da rua: a casa dela. Do lado da rua em que estava: a igreja. Abriu sua porta, indo até a dela, puxando-a do carro, fechando a porta e fazendo-a olhar para a própria casa por cima do veículo._

_"Vai pra casa, garota."_

_"Não!" Ela bateu o pé, como uma garotinha mimada. Fenrir riu disso. Olhou para baixo, vendo que ela estava de bota e saia. Esse não era o melhor traje se ela não queria deixá-lo com o sangue fervendo. Balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos._

_"Vai pra casa, inferno. Seus velhos estão te procurando e Voldemort não quer problemas."_

_"Foda-se Voldemort. E fodam-se meus pais. Não vou pra casa!" Virou-a, dando outro tapa na boca dela, dessa vez mais devagar. Viu-a olhá-lo com ódio, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria da boca pelo canto._

_"Garota, vou te falar uma vez só: eu não quero problemas, já tenho toneladas deles. Acha que vai conseguir o que vindo atrás de mim?"_

_Viu-a engolir em seco, virando-se, encostando-se na lataria do carro, olhando para a própria casa. Fenrir queria entender o que ela queria, porque até aquele presente momento, estava difícil de entender._

_"Você."_

_"O que?" Fenrir realmente começou a achar que sua idade estava afetando sua audição naquele momento. Observou como ela estava segurando o carro, as costas curvadas, e levantava o quadril na direção do seu. Balançou a cabeça achando que estava ficando louco. Ela não poderia estar oferecendo-se desse jeito. Riu baixo e aproximou-se do ouvido dela. "Você tem sérios problemas, garotinha. Vai pra casa, não sou seu escape da realidade."_

_Sentiu as unhas dela cravarem em sua mão, que a rodeara pela cintura, impedindo-o de mover-se e afastar-se dela. Continuou parado, apenas esperando pelo que ela diria. Fenrir sabia que mais um pouco daquilo e seu controle escaparia de suas mãos._

_"Não quero escapar da realidade, quero viver a porra da realidade."_

_Deu risada na orelha dela, ouvindo-a falar palavrão. Era engraçado. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Se ela tanto queria a realidade, ele mostraria pra ela. Olhou para cima, vendo a torre do relógio, quase dez da noite. Logo o sino tocaria pela última vez, avisando que eram dez horas. Fenrir teve uma idéia. Segurou um braço dela com a mão livre, arrastando-a para dentro da igreja, ouvindo-a perguntar onde iriam. Não disse nada, apenas entrou, não vendo nada a não ser as pequenas velas acessas perto do altar. Sorriu. Isso seria fácil._

_Sentou-se e a puxou para si, fazendo-a ficar a sua frente, entre um banco e outro. Olhou-a nos olhos, aqueles olhos castanhos que agora demonstravam medo novamente. Sorriu disso. Não entendia essa garotinha, ela parecia não ter idéia do que queria._

_"Você quer realidade?" Viu-a assentir com medo. Puxou a arma do coldre nas costelas, sua mão empurrando-a para baixo, ajoelhada entre suas pernas. "Essa é a realidade. A minha realidade. Não era isso que queria ver?" Apontou a arma para a cabeça dela, vendo-a tremer, enquanto as mãos corriam de seus joelhos para o cinto de sua calça. Observou-a com atenção, encostando o cano da arma na cabeça dela, vendo-a tremer ainda mais, lágrimas escapando dos olhos maquilados. "Sabe o que fazer."_

_Recostou-se no banco, a arma apontada para a cabeça dela, vendo-a tremer de medo, mas começando a fazer o que tinha que fazer. Sentiu-a colocar seu membro por entre os lábios, sugando-o com força. Riu disso. A pequena sabia o que estava fazendo. Viu-a subir os olhos até os seus, medo desenhado em cada risco nas íris. Sorriu disso, apontando a arma com força contra a cabeça dela. Mas não atirou, ela movia a boca com tamanha força que Fenrir apenas jogou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando._

_Após alguns minutos o sino da igreja reverberou pelas paredes, assustando a pequena no chão. Fenrir afastou-a de si, puxando-a para si, trazendo o rosto dela para perto do seu, falando no ouvido dela para que escutasse perfeitamente:_

_"Garota, eu quero que você grite, que implore por sua vida, que implore para que eu tenha você. Porque agora é a hora certa pra você fazer isso: Deus está te olhando." Riu sarcástico de sua própria frase, mas a viu negar, balançando a cabeça rapidamente._

_O sino tocou mais uma vez, Fenrir a fez ajoelhar-se mais uma vez entre suas pernas e segurou-a pelos cabelos._

_"Grite!" Puxou os cabelos dela com força, ouvindo-a gemer de dor, mas enterrar os dentes no lábio inferior, impedindo-se de gritar. "Grite!" Viu-a balançando a cabeça, negando, apertou com força os cabelos dela, sabendo que estava machucando. Ela apertou mais o lábio, machucando-o. "Eu mandei gritar!"_

_Fenrir ouvia os sinos tocando, logo eles parariam. Viu-a negando mais uma vez, apertou ainda mais a mão nos fios claros, arrebentando muitos deles, mas pouco ligando. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, vendo-a ainda chorar, o medo estampado no rosto dela, mas tinha algo mais. E quando abriu a boca para falar novamente, apertando com toda a força que conseguia os cabelos dela, ela gritou. Um grito de dor forte, um grito de medo, que misturou-se ao sinos tocando, e desapareceu dentro da igreja. Fenrir sorriu, seu lado que trabalhava tão bem para Voldemort feliz por vê-la gritando. Apertou novamente, ela gritou mais uma vez e Fenrir sorriu outra vez. Porém, quando os sinos pararam, os gritos dela também pararam, e viu-a correr as mãos por seus joelhos, coxas, uma delas segurando seu membro com força, a outra subindo até seu peito, segurando sua camisa, trazendo-o um pouco para baixo._

_"Te dei o que você quis. Minha vez."_

Balançou a cabeça quando sentiu um dos dedos da mão quase quebrar. Porque precisava lembrar-se até de como ela lhe dissera aquelas palavras? Sentou-se no chão, apertando o dedo da mão, sentindo-o doer. Pouco importava. Fenrir apenas queria sentir algo, se fizesse a dor parar, teria o silêncio e então pensaria novamente que já fazia um ano. Respirou fundo. Pansy realmente tinha acabado com sua vida. Fenrir nunca pensara que algo tão pequeno pudesse fazer um estrago tão grande em alguém tão vazio.

_"O que disse?"_

_"Minha vez." Viu-a colocar um dos joelhos no banco ao lado de sua coxa, impulsionando o corpo para cima do seu. Fenrir pouco entendeu aquilo._

_"Sua vez do que?"_

_E então ela sorriu. Fenrir nunca tinha a visto sorrir e aquele sorriso, de algum modo, cravou-se em sua mente. Mirou-a sem entender aquele sorriso, porque na verdade, Greyback não via emoção alguma por detrás dele. Via cinismo, sarcasmo, falsidade, deboche, menos humor. Viu o corpo dela sentar em seu colo, soltou a arma. Se era isso que ela queria, era isso que ela teria. Enroscou as mãos nos cabelos dela, puxando-a para junto de si, trazendo a boca dela, com gosto de sangue e seu gosto misturados na língua. E enroscou a língua com a dela. E parecia incrivelmente errado ter alguém tão pequeno, tão inocente desse modo contra si. Mas então, ela queria. Sorriu enquanto a beijava, sentindo as mãos dela a subirem mais a própria saia. Afastou-se dela, olhando para baixo, vendo-a segurar seu membro com força e levantar o quadril._

_"Ei... eu..."_

_"Cala a boca." As palavras dela saíram com a respiração acelerada, e Fenrir a viu puxar o tecido da calcinha para o lado, e não houve tempo para dar um tapa na boca dela, gritar ou algo assim, ela desceu o corpo contra seu membro com força. O grito de ambos ecoou pela igreja, Fenrir recostou-se no banco, fechando os olhos, aproveitando a sensação do corpo quente dela contra o seu. A sensação de que estava completamente dentro de um corpo quente, pequeno, novo. Ouviu-a começar a gemer baixo, jogando o corpo para frente e para trás, movendo o quadril rapidamente. Abriu os olhos, uma de suas mãos correndo para os seios dela, que cabiam perfeitamente em sua palma. Viu como ela jogava a cabeça para trás, os gemidos aumentando, o corpo arqueando com seu toque, o quadril querendo mais e mais dele para dentro pois a sentia fazendo pressão para baixo. Sorriu enquanto corria a mão livre até os cabelos loiros bagunçados, puxando-a para um beijo, correndo a língua pela boca dela, decorando aquele gosto de sangue que garantiria que nunca mais saísse da boca dela._

_"Mais rápido."_

_Disse contra os lábios dela, e Fenrir viu Pansy obedecer, movendo o quadril para frente e para trás com força. Sua mão apertou o seio dela com força, ouvindo-a gemer de dor alto. Alguém moveu-se nas sombras do lado direito, Fenrir viu, mas pouco importou-se. Achou a arma no banco a seu lado, deu um tiro pra cima, assustando a pessoa e Pansy, que parou de mover-se, escondendo o rosto contra seu pescoço e o corpo encolhido em cima do seu._

_"Eu mandei que parasse?"_

_Viu-a subir o rosto de seu pescoço, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. Via o medo, a excitação, a vontade de continuar, tudo misturado dentro dos olhos dela. Ela aproximou o rosto do seu, beijando-o devagar enquanto voltava a mover o quadril. E dessa vez com mais força, mais rápido. Afastou os lábios dos dela, olhando dentro dos olhos enquanto levantava o próprio quadril para encontrá-la, enterrando-se o mais fundo que conseguia dentro dela. Ouvia-a gemer, mas não parecia o suficiente. Queria os gritos dela. Espalmou uma das mãos nas costas dela, desceu arranhando, por cima da camiseta, ouvindo-a gemer de dor mais alto._

_"Mais." A voz dela era um sussurro descontrolado, e Fenrir adorou ouvir isso. Arranhou mais uma vez, vendo-a arquear, gemer e mexer o quadril com mais força. Fez repetidas vezes, até que ele próprio estremeceu quando ela apertou-o ainda mais dentro dela. "Eu..." Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de gozar. E ela o olhou nos olhos enquanto fazia isso, Fenrir nunca tinha olhado nos olhos de uma mulher enquanto ela gozava, e aquilo incendiou seu corpo por dentro, fazendo-o segurá-la pelo quadril com força, marcando-a com as unhas, despejando-se como nunca fizera dentro de outra mulher. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela garota, ela parecia estar presa ao seu. Recostou-se no banco, sorrindo, vendo-a continuar sentada em seu colo._

_"Sai."_

_"Não."_

_"Sai ou eu te tiro daí." Falou alto, vendo-a enfrentar-lhe sem importar-se com o grito. "Qual é o seu problema? Gosta de apanhar?" Levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva e ela riu. Fenrir percebeu que pela primeira vez a via rir. O riso era igual ao sorriso: sem emoção alguma._

_"Não. Apenas... quero continuar sentindo você."_

_Fenrir sabia que era uma merda gigante a que estava prestes a fazer, mas faria de qualquer maneira. Era noite de lua cheia, e até o sol nascer teria essa garotinha de 17 anos de calcinhas rosas e meias coloridas inclinada contra o capô de seu carro e prensada entre ele e os móveis de seu apartamento._

_"Arrume-se. Vou fazer com que me sinta por dias, _Pansy_." Ela sorriu, e Fenrir percebeu, antes dela abaixar a cabeça, escondendo o sorriso, que era um sorriso sincero._

"Filha de uma puta!" Seu grito ecoou no pequeno quarto. Mas foi somente isso, logo tudo voltou ao silêncio. Após aquele dia tudo que via era aquela garota. Levou-a para seu antigo apartamento, a fodeu a noite toda. Fenrir ainda conseguia ouvir o riso dela, a satisfação de tê-lo. E deixou que ela tivesse. Por dois dias tudo que fizeram foi comer, foder e dormir. Greyback parecia feliz com isso, e via que Pansy parecia uma nova pessoa. Ao final desses dois dias Parkinson perguntou-lhe porque ele aceitara estar com ela. Ele lhe devolvera a pergunta, e Fenrir lembrava perfeitamente da resposta.

_"Nunca aceitei estar com você, Greyback, você impôs isso. Eu queria saber como você era."_

Ficou com aquilo na cabeça por um dia. No dia seguinte enquanto estava dentro dela, empurrando-a contra o colchão, perguntou o que ela quis dizer. Viu-a virar a cabeça para trás, olhando-o de forma divertida, sorridente, aquele sorriso falso que ela sempre lhe dera. E ouviu a última resposta que precisava ouvir em toda sua vida.

_"Eu queria saber quem você era e por quê era tão temido. Acabei me apaixonando, desculpe."_

Fenrir sabia que aquele pedido de desculpa era fajuto, conseguia ver no rosto dela, mas a parte de estar apaixonada não era. Greyback não soube lidar com aquilo, nunca apaixonara-se e se alguém algum dia sentira algum sentimento assim por ele, nunca tivera coragem de falar. Puxou o maço parcialmente destruído do chão, o isqueiro quase que quebrado em dois e acendeu, tragando profundamente. Ele não fora feito para aquilo. Ele não sabia como aquilo funcionava. Não sabia como cuidar de ninguém, mas não conseguia deixar Parkinson nem ao menos ir até a padaria da esquina. E quando ela começava a gritar, lhe dava um tapa, a prensava no móvel mais próximo ou no chão e enterrava-se no corpo dela, transformando os gritos de ódio em gemidos de prazer.

"Porra, Parkinson."

Disse baixo, para si mesmo. Seis meses. Ficara enrolado e ferrado em uma situação absurda por seis meses. Passou a mão no rosto, fodera Pansy por seis meses. Prendera Pansy contra si e dentro das paredes do apartamento por seis meses. E então Voldemort foi preso e as pessoas que trabalhavam para ele, também. Mas Fenrir escapou, ninguém o pegaria. Mas Pansy estava no apartamento quando eles o arrombaram. Eles a levaram embora, a devolveram para a família. E Fenrir sentia-se só, sentia-se inútil. Escondeu-se. Ouviu sobre o noivado para limpar o nome da família.

"Filha da puta!"

Insultar Pansy era mais fácil que lembrar que ela não estava ali. Era mais fácil do que sentir o corpo queimando pelo dela e não poder fazer nada. Olhou para a direita, vendo sua carteira jogada junto de sua calça. Puxou-a, abrindo-a e puxando um recorte de jornal de três dias atrás. Colocou o cigarro na boca, tragando e soltando a fumaça sem tirá-lo dos lábios, olhando o recorte de jornal, que a cada vez que lia, algo parecia berrar em seu ouvido que _nunca_ mais teria paz ou alguém. Estralou o pescoço, a memória de quatro dias atrás afundando-o em silêncio. Solidão. Triste. Falta.

_Observou-a arrumar o cabelo enquanto respirava fundo. A dama de honra tinha acabado de sair e Pansy trancara a porta do pequeno quarto na ante-sala da igreja. Da igreja na frente da casa dela. Andou na direção dela, tomando cuidado para não aparecer no reflexo do espelho, e quando aproximou-se o suficiente, postou-se atrás dela, vendo-a assustada, o medo nos olhos dela._

_"Há quanto tempo não vejo esses olhos castanhos com medo." Sorriu disso, vendo-a mirá-lo pelo espelho. Fenrir estava feliz em observá-la de perto. O medo era um bônus._

_"Greyback. O que faz aqui?"_

_"Vim desejar boa sorte para a noiva."_

_Segurou a nuca dela com uma mão, inclinando-a para frente, a outra mão levantando o vestido com rendas que ela estava usando, deixando-a a mostra para ele. Sorriu da visão que tinha. Afastou a calcinha dela devagar, soltando a mão da nuca e abrindo a própria calça._

_"Fenrir, vou me casar em pouco tempo."_

_"Não lembro de ter lhe perguntado algo, Parkinson." Gemeu enterrando-se no corpo dela por trás, vendo-a arquear contra sua mão que espalmava-se nas costas de pele clara demais._

_"Pare!"_

_"Quando estiver satisfeito."_

_Moveu o quadril, batendo de encontro ao dela, vendo pelo espelho o rosto dela contorcendo-se em prazer, as mãos segurando as laterais do espelho, tentando manter o equilíbrio. Sorriu, estava há quase seis meses sem enterrar-se dentro daquele corpo e a sensação continuava exatamente como lembrava. Mais rápido. Mais forte. Fenrir tinha certeza de que estava machucando-a, via pelas expressões que as vezes ela fazia no espelho; aquilo pouco importava. Continuou enterrando-se dentro dela, e quando ela arqueou gemendo baixo seu nome, foi seu fim. Segurou-a pelos cabelos, puxando-a para si, desfazendo o penteado e derramou-se dentro dela, dizendo baixo em seu ouvido:_

_"Você esqueceu, Pansy, eu impus a situação a você. E você só vai embora quando eu deixar."_

_Soltou os cabelos dela, suas duas mãos juntando-se no pescoço dela, seus dedos forçando-se contra a garganta, impedindo-a de respirar. E com uma barulho alto, forte, quebrou o pescoço dela, sentindo-a amolecer em seus braços. Deixou o corpo cair, separando-o dela, a dor dessa separação sentida em níveis que Fenrir nunca nem ao menos pensara em sentir. E agora, acabara. Agora sim, ele a deixara ir._

Matar Pansy fora fácil, o pescoço dela era pequeno, frágil. Tirá-la de sua mente, tirá-la de sua vida, ainda não acontecera. Greyback sabia que não aconteceria. Nunca mais conseguiria ouvir o silêncio que ela deixara da mesma forma como quando ela estava por perto. Era um inferno. O recorte de jornal ainda estava preso em seus dedos, suas mãos ainda ardiam dos machucados de quebrar o quarto. Seu corpo começava a sentir o frio, pois ainda estava sem roupa alguma e o cigarro estava no fim. Tragou mais uma vez, pegando-o dos lábios e jogando-o na direção do colchão vendo a brasa tocar o lençol e logo começar a queimá-lo. Leu mais uma vez o recorte.

**Noiva Assassinada!**

_Pansy Parkinson, 18 anos, foi assassinada na ante-sala da igreja enquanto preparava-se para o próprio casamento. Testemunhas dizem que viram Fenrir Greyback, 48 anos, famoso assassino, empregado fiel de Voldemort, sair alguns minutos antes da ante-sala onde o corpo da jovem foi encontrado. Os legistas registraram que a jovem teve o pescoço quebrado e que foi abusada sexualmente..._

Riu disso - sem humor - enquanto encostava-se na parede e jogava o recorte no chão. O fogo já havia consumido boa parte do colchão e Fenrir apenas o observou. Por um momento pensou em sumir dali, mas então, onde iria? Para o que voltaria? Para _quem_? Balançou a cabeça, pegando e acendendo outro cigarro. Tragou longamente, soltando a fumaça e vendo que o fogo começava a espalhar-se pelas madeiras dos móveis quebrados. Ficando cada vez maior, encurralando-o.

"É, Pansy, você me fodeu." Fenrir não dava a mínima para o futuro, ele não existia. O que importava era o passado. Que agora, deixaria de existir também.

_Fim_.


End file.
